Was wirklich zählt
by Anyanka3
Summary: Die DBZ Charas bekommen Fragen gestellt... Der Versuch in die wahre Seele der Figuren zu blicken...
1. Teil 1

WAS WIRKLICH ZÄHLT  
  
(Den Leuten werden von einem Reporter jeweils vier Fragen gestellt und sie antworten darauf.)  
  
Reporter: Son-Goku, wer war ihr Vorbild in ihrer Kindheit?  
  
Son-Goku: Ich habe als ich klein war immer meinen Großvater bewundert. Ich kannte die Welt nicht, wie jedes Kind im Alter von etwa vier oder fünf Jahren. Mein Großvater wusste auf alle meine Fragen eine Antwort und wenn nicht sagte er einfach:" Du bist noch zu jung um das zu verstehen." (Goku lächelt) Er war immer für mich da , er hat mir geholfen der Mensch bzw. Sayajin zu werden der ich heute bin. Seiner wunderbaren Führsorge habe ich es zu verdanken dass ich immer offen gegenüber den anderen war und das hat sich bezahlt gemacht. Wenn Großvater nicht gewesen wäre hatte ich niemals so tolle Freunde gefunden, Freunde die für mich durchs Feuer gehen. Naja, später habe ich auch meinen Meister, Muten-Roshi etwas bewundert. Er war so viel besser und erfahrener im Kampfsport als ich und deshalb habe ich sehr zu ihm aufgesehen.  
  
Reporter: Was ist ihre Definition von Liebe?  
  
Son-Goku: Liebe... (er sieht nachdenklich aus) Wie soll ich das erklären? Liebe ist wie wenn man satt ist. Man fühlt sich rundum zufrieden. Das Gefühl hatte ich auch bei Chichi und das nicht nur weil sie wunderbar kocht. Sie ist mehr wert als alles Essen dieser Welt. Ich würde, wenn ich sie damit vor einer Gefahr schützen könnte, nie wieder etwas essen. Ich weiß, es klingt unglaubwürdig, aber ich empfinde das so.  
  
Reporter: Was ist für sie das höchste Glück?  
  
Son-Goku: Das höchste Glück ist das Gefühl jemanden zu haben den man liebt. Meine Frau, Son-Gohan und Son-Goten sind für mich einfach alles. Wenn die Sonne an einem Sommertag hell und warm scheint und ich mit meiner Familie etwas unternehme oder einfach nur gedankenverlohren im Garten sitze und den Jungs beim spielen zu sehen kann fühle ich mich rundum glücklich. Essen macht mich natürlich auch fröhlich, aber es ist nur eine schöne Beschäftigung und man kann nicht sagen dass es dazu zählen könnte, dass beste zu sein was ich habe.  
  
Reporter: Welchen Wunsch hätten sie am liebsten erfüllt?  
  
Son-Goku: Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Wunsch mehr den ich erfüllen muss, denn ich besitze alles was man sich nur wünschen kann.  
  
Reporter: Chichi, wer war ihr Kindheitsvorbild?  
  
Chichi: Obwohl ich mich manchmal für meinen Vater geschämt habe, ist er doch mein heimliches Vorbild gewesen. Aber ich denke das liegt daran dass meine Mutter nicht da war, wenn dies der Fall gewesen währe hätte ich sie sicher bewundert. Außerdem konnte ich mit meinem Vater nie gut über "Frauenprobleme" reden. Das geht halt nur mit einer Freundin oder Mutter. Als Son-Goku auftauchte gab es noch ein Ziel für mich: So stark zu werden wie er und ihn besiegen, auf dem Großen Tunier. Man kann nicht behaupten er wäre mein Vorbild gewesen, aber ich habe ihm nachgeeifert und mich in ihn verliebt. Warscheinlich wollte ich ihn beeindrucken oder etwas in der Richtung.  
  
Reporter: Was verstehen sie unter Liebe?  
  
Chichi: Ich muss dem Mann den ich liebe vertrauen können und er muss mir das selbe entgegenbringen. Bei Son-Goku war das nie ein Problem, denn ich wusste, er war viel zu guterzogen um daran zu denken mich zu betrügen, geschweigedenn es wirklich zu tun. Er war immer nett, höflich, aber auch lustig und bereit sich auf verrückte Dinge einzulassen. Außerdem habe ich mich sofort in seine süßen, schwarzen, treuen Hundeaugen verliebt. Sie waren so voller Wärme und Lebensfreude, ich konnte ihm einfach nicht wiederstehen. Er hat mich immer zum lachen gebracht und das mochte ich. Später, auf dem Tunier, als ich ihn wieder traf, machte mein Herz einen gewaltigen Sprung und da wusste ich das ich nun sein versprechen mich zu heiraten einlösen würde.  
  
Reporter. Was ist für sie das höchste Glück:  
  
Chichi: Ich glaube mein glücklichster Augenblick war der nach dem Kampf gegen Boo. Damals als sie alle wieder zu mir zurück kamen, Son-Gohan, Son- Goten und Son-Goku. Ich habe geglaubt ihn erst im Jehnseits wieder zu treffen und als ich von ihm erfuhr er würde nun bei mir bleiben, lief mein Herz vor Freude fast über. Da wusste ich, dass wir nun endlich eine komplett glückliche und normale Familie sein konnten. Ein Leben ohne ein schreckliches Wesen das die Menschheit bedroht, das ist das höchste Glück, aber nur wenn meine Liebsten bei mir sind, denn ohne sie kann ich nicht mehr leben.  
  
Reporter: Welchen Wunsch hätten sie am liebsten erfüllt?  
  
Chichi: Es gibt viele Wünsche in mir: "Ich wünschte Son-Goku würde endlich einen vernünftigen Job annehmen und Geld für die Familie verdienen.", "Außerdem will ich für Son-Gohan und Son-Goten einen guten Schulabschluss.", "Wie jede Frau wünsche ich mir eine Kette mit Diamanten und Kronjuwelen daran.", "Ein neues Aute könnte auch nie schaden." (sie macht eine kleine Pause) "Aber mein größter Wunsch ist es, dass nie wieder einer meiner Jungs in den großen Kampf um Leben und Tod ziehen muss."  
  
Reporter: Bulma, wer war bzw. ist ihr Vorbild?  
  
Bulma: Mein Vater war in meiner Kindheit eine Art Vorbild. Er konnte so tolle Dinge bauen, die ich einfach nicht hin bekam. Er hat mich immer wieder ermutigt es noch einmal neu anzufangen und ohne ihn hätte ich niemals so viele Erfindungen machen können. Mein Vater hat mich fast alles geleert was ich weiß und ich war immer stolz darauf sagen zu können, dass meinem Vater die C.C. gehört.  
  
Reporter: Was ist für sie Liebe?  
  
Bulma: Damals als ich mit Yamchu zusammen war, war es Zuanfang mehr der Wunsch einen süßen Freund zu haben, als Liebe für ihn zu empfinden. Mit der Zeit habe ich mich dann wirklich in ihn verliebt, denn er war immer so niedlich und charmant zu mir. Aber am Ende war es nur noch alte Gewohnheit. Er hatte sich so in mein Leben verflochten, war fester Bestandteil geworden, dass ich erst nicht erkannte dass meine Gefühle für ihn nachgelassen hatten. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, mit einer Wahrheit, die ich selbst noch nicht sehen wollte: Ich hatte mich in Vegeta verliebt. Und zwar Hals über Kopf. Wenn ich ihn sah schlug mein Herz Saltos und meine Hände fingen leicht unkontrolirt an zu zittern. Er war mir immer ein großes Rätsel gewesen und das weckte mein Interessen. Das er das Selbe für mich empfand erfuhr ich erst viel später. Aber für mich ist Liebe nicht zu difinieren, sie ist entweder vorhanden und beherrscht den gesammten Körper oder sie ist halt nicht dort, dort in meinem Herzen.(Sie deutet auf ihre Brust)  
  
Reporter: Was ist für sie das höchste Glück?  
  
Bulma: Zu wissen das ich geliebt werde und gegenüber diesen Personen genauso empfinden. Vergeta und Trunks sind die Sonne in meiner Welt und die Nacht kann noch so dunkel sein, wenn ich an sie denke wird es automatisch heller in meiner Seele und in meinem Herzen. Es ist ein Gefühl, dass ich nur durch Vegeta kennen gelernt habe. Es ist der apsulute Wahnsinn. Reporter: Welchen Wunsch haben sie für sie Zukunft?  
  
Bulma: Ich wünsche mir dass es Trunks und Vegeta niemals schlecht geht. Außerdem hätte ich noch einen Wunsch und zwar eine kleine Tochter (*zwinker*). Ich glaube ich würde sie Bra nennen...  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Ich hoffe auf positive oder negative Kritik!!!! 


	2. Teil 2

WAS WIRKLICH ZÄHLT  
  
Reporter: Vegeta, wer war ihr Kindheitsvorbild?  
  
Vegeta: Eindeutig mein Vater. Seit ich denken kann, habe ich ihn für seine Stärke, körperlich, aber auch geistig bewundert. Deshalb habe ich auch wie ein Besessener trainiert, ich wollte ihm irgendwann zeigen können, das ich es auch kann, ich meine das Volk der Sayiajins zu führen. Er war mein Antrieb, hat mir immer neue Ziele gesetzt und mich stark gemacht. Ohne ihn wäre ich schwach und alleine gewesen. Er hat mir aber nicht nur Kampfgeist und Stärke vermittelt, sondern auch Liebe, die Liebe die damals, als ich Bulma kennen lernte wieder zum Vorschein kam. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ohne die Erinnerung an meinen Vater nie erkannt was sie für mich fühlte und mir wäre auch nicht klar geworden, das ich das selbe empfand. Ich habe seinen Stolz und seinen Geist geerbt. Die Jahre bei Freezer haben letztes immer unterdrückt, aber später habe ich ihn wieder gefunden.  
  
Reporter: Was ist für sie "Liebe"?  
  
Vegeta: Liebe, so dachte ich früher macht einen schwach und verletzbar, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Die wirkliche Stärke liegt mitten in der Liebe und man kann sie nur erreichen, wenn man auch liebt. Sonst habe ich immer nur gekämpft, um andere Leiden zu sehen oder mich vor mir selbst zu beweisen, zu wissen das ich der Stärkste bin. Aber ich hatte nie ein wirkliches Ziel, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Boo auf die Erde kam und begann alles zu vernichten. Da waren meine Gedanken nicht mehr beherrscht von dem Druck unbedingt der bessere sein zu müssen, sondern das einzige was ich wollte, war die Menschen und besonderes Bulma und Trunks zu beschützen. Liebe ist, wenn man sich für jemanden opfert, um zu verhindern, das die geliebte Person stirbt.  
  
Reporter: Was ist für sie das höchste Glück?  
  
Vegeta: Das ist einfach. Um glücklich zu sein muss ich Bulma einfach nur ansehen und dann weiß ich, dass sie mich liebt. Das zu wissen ist das höchste Glück. (Lächelt) Zum Beispiel, wenn ich nach dem Essen noch am Küchentisch sitze und Bulma abspült, dann scheint die Sonne durch das Fenster genau auf sie. Sie zaubert dann leuchtende Strähnen in ihr Haar und es kommt mir vor, als wäre sie nur ein schöner Traum. Dann gehe ich zu ihr und berühre sie nur ganz leicht und immer habe ich Angst sie könne in dem Augenblick verschwinden, aber das tut sie nicht. Dann bin ich wirklich glücklich.  
  
Reporter: Welchen Wunsch hätten sie am liebsten erfüllt?  
  
Vegeta: Ich habe kaum noch Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, denn als sie starb war ich noch sehr klein. Ich würde meinen Vater gerne einmal fragen wie sie war. Dazu bin ich nie gekommen, weil ich dachte, man hält mich dann für einen Weichling. Aber als ich Bulma kennen lernte, fragte ich mich plötzlich, ob Vater genau die selben Gefühle für meine Mutter hatte. Ob er sie auch so bedingungslos geliebt hat und was er empfand als sie starb. Ich will wissen ob sie wie Bulma war oder vielleicht ganz anders und warum mein Vater gerade sie ausgewählt hat. Nur für einen Tag, will ich, das er wieder lebendig ist und mit mir über alles sprechen kann, was ich ihm nie gesagt habe. Vielleicht würde ich dann auch den Mut finden, ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe.  
  
Reporter: Piccolo, wer war ihr Vorbild?  
  
Piccolo: So gesehen hatte ich kein Vorbild, außer vielleicht meinen Vater, aber irgendwann erkannte ich, das er für die falsche Sache gekämpft hatte. Ich wollte von da an nichts mehr mit ihm gemeinsam haben. Naja, später habe ich dann Son-Goku bewundert, aber nicht als Vorbild, sondern als guten Freund. Er war ein toller, starker und geschickter Kämpfer und das hat mir imponiert. Aber im Gesammten bin ich immer ohne ein Vorbild ausgekommen.  
  
Reporter: Was verstehen sie unter Liebe?  
  
Piccolo: Mit der Liebe ist das so eine Sache. Namekianer verlieben sich nicht so wie die Menschen, uns ist diese Gefühl, das alle als so wunderbar beschreiben fern. Zwar weiß ich wie es ist jemanden Freundschaftlich zu lieben, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich hätte gerne mal dieses Gefühl, um selbst zu erfahren, ob es die Wahrheit ist oder alles nur Geschwätz. Aber ich glaube nicht, das Namekianer zu solchen Dingen fähig sind. Bewiesen ist trotzdem nichts dergleichen.  
  
Reporter: Was ist für die das "höchste" Glück?  
  
Piccolo: Freunde zu haben! Früher als Oberteufel war ich alleine, ich habe zwar alle Gefühle der Einsamkeit zu unterdrücken versucht, aber irgendwann, ich glaube in der Zeit als ich Son-Gohan trainierte, ist das alles in mir über geschwappt. Langsam begann ich Gohan zu mögen, denn er war so ganz anders als die Menschen, die vor mir Angst hatten. Er hatte nie Angst und er weckte meine Gefühle und mir wurde klar, dass ich doch fähig bin zu lieben, obwohl ich mich den Teufel nannte.  
  
Reporter: Welchen Wunsch hätten sie gerne erfüllt?  
  
Piccolo: Wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe, ich würde gerne ausprobieren wie es ist jemanden zu lieben. Zu sehen ob es wirklich stimmt, was Vegeta und Son-Goku sagen, das einen die Liebe stark macht. Wenn ich sie sehe glaube ich schon fast daran, aber ich möchte es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Mit dem Bauchkribbeln und den Schmetterlingen wie Bulma es beschreibt. Ja, das wünsche ich mir...  
  
Ende  
  
Okay, das ist jetzt ein bisschen zu kurz geraten, aber trotzdem werde ich es hiermit abschließen. Ich hoffe es gefällt trotzdem noch jemandem!!! Kommentare!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
